This invention relates generally to consumer electronics and, more particularly, to a media storage device for cataloguing, storing, and retrieving data discs such as CD's, DVD's, and other data discs. The media storage system enables users to insert discs into a storage unit where information may be read, gathered, and catalogued for future referenced by a user and the disc ejected upon demand.
Users of DVD's and compact discs—whether containing music, movies, or other digital data—often find it difficult to keep track of their collections of discs and their contents. Even if they maintain possession of the discs, being able to quickly identify the contents thereof is still a challenge. The scope of the problem of managing a disc library is better understood when considering individuals or organizations having 100, 500, or more data discs. Not only does the disc library need to be kept in a secure and organized location, the contents of the discs need to be accessed on demand and from locations remote from the actual storage location.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for storing data discs and even for cataloguing the contents thereof. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide for accessing the contents of the disc library, cataloguing new disc content, or ejecting stored discs from a remote location.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a media storage system that receives media discs, reads data from the discs for cataloguing purposes, transports received discs to storage locations, and ejects stored discs upon demand. Further, it would be desirable to have a media storage system that makes catalogue data available for review by users in proximity to the storage system or from remote locations. In addition, it would be desirable to have a media storage system that controls access by user identifiers, by content ratings, etc.